David Beckham
David Robert Joseph Beckham, OBE (Leytonstone, Londres, 2 de mayo de 1975), es un ex-futbolista inglés, cuya carrera profesional cubrió algo más de dos décadas (1992-2013). Es así mismo una celebridad más allá del ámbito deportivo, con una lucrativa actividad publicitaria que sigue a día de hoy. Beckham desarrolló los primeros once años de su carrera deportiva en el Manchester United, donde hizo su debut con el primer equipo en 1992 con 17 años. Con el United, Beckham ganó la Premier League en seis ocasiones, la FA Cup en dos ocasiones, y la UEFA Champions League en 1999. Luego pasó a formar parte del Real Madrid donde ganó la Liga BBVA en su última temporada con el club formando parte de la Era Galáctica del Real Madrid. En julio de 2007 Beckham firmó un contrato de cinco años con el club de la liga MLS Los Angeles Galaxy. Mientras fue un jugador del Galaxy, pasó dos años cedido en Italia con el AC Milan en 2009 y 2010. Se retiró del fútbol en el Paris Saint-Germain de la Ligue 1 de Francia en el año 2013. Destacó por su capacidad goleadora en Inglaterra, y sus tiros libres, los cuales poseen un efecto conocido como endiablado. Considerado por muchos como el mejor lanzador de tiros libres del mundo debido a su gran precisión de tiro y potencia. En el fútbol internacional, Beckham hizo su debut con la Selección de fútbol de Inglaterra el 1 de septiembre de 1996, a la edad de 21 años. Fue capitán durante seis años donde jugó un total de 58 veces. Hizo 115 apariciones en su carrera, apareció en tres de Copa Mundial de la FIFA (1998, 2002 y 2006) y dos del Campeonato de Europa de la UEFA torneos (2000 y 2004). Beckham ha sido dos veces subcampeón de Jugador Mundial de la FIFA, y en 2004 fue nombrado como uno de los 125 mejores futbolistas vivos como parte del FIFA 100. En 2004, era el futbolista mejor pagado del mundo si se tiene en cuenta el salario y ofertas publicitarias. Al unirse a la MLS en 2007 se le dio el salario más alto para un jugador en la historia de la liga de EE.UU., de 6,5 millones de dólares por año. En febrero de 2014, la Major League Soccer anunció que Beckham y un grupo de inversores será la propietaria de un equipo de expansión en Miami, que comenzará a jugar en 2016 o 2017. Casado desde 1999 con Victoria Beckham, una de las componentes del grupo musical Spice Girls, a raíz de este matrimonio su imagen pública trascendió el ámbito deportivo, convirtiéndose en una estrella publicitaria y un referente en el mundo de la moda. La pareja tiene cuatro hijos y en 2009, su riqueza conjunta se cifraba en 125 millones de libras. Biografía David Robert Joseph Beckham nació el 2 de mayo en el hospital universitario Whipps Cross en Leytonstone, Londres, Inglaterra; hijo de David Edward Alan "Ted" Beckham (nacido en Edmonton, Londres, julio-septiembre de 1948), un empleado de una fábrica de material de cocina, y su esposa (m. London Borough of Hackney, 1969) Sandra Georgina West (b.1949), una peluquera de origen judío, que se habían casado en el distrito londinense de Hackney en 1969. Cuando era niño, David jugaba regularmente al fútbol en el parque de Ridgeway, Chingford. Acudió al colegio de primaria de Chase Lane y al colegio de la fundación de Chingford. En una entrevista de 2007, Beckham dijo que, «En la escuela siempre que el profesor le preguntó: '¿Qué quieres hacer cuando seas mayor? Yo respondía: 'Quiero ser futbolista'. Y me decían: 'No, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer, para un trabajo?' Pero eso era lo único que siempre he querido hacer». Su madre proviene de una familia judía y Beckham se refiere a sí mismo como "medio judío" y ha comentado que «Probablemente he tenido más contacto con el judaísmo que con cualquier otra religión», aunque no se le conoce que practique el judaísmo u otra religión. En su libro Both Feet on the Ground, indica que mientras crecía, siempre acudía a la iglesia con sus padres y sus dos hermanas, Joanne y Lynne. Su padre era seguidor del Manchester United y solía acudir al estadio de Old Trafford en Manchester para ver los partidos del Manchester United. David heredó la afición paterna por el Manchester United, y su principal pasión deportiva era el fútbol. El acudió a la escuela de fútbol de Bobby Charlton en Mánchester y se ganó la oportunidad de participar en una sesión de entrenamiento del FC Barcelona, como parte de su talento para la competición. Cuando era menor, jugó en el equipo local de Ridgeway Rovers, entrenado por su padre, Stuart Underwood y Steve Kirby. Fue la mascota del Manchester United en un partido contra el West Ham United en 1986. El pequeño Beckham tuvo pruebas con el club local Leyton Orient F.C., Norwich City y New Castle FC, que fue el primer club en que jugó. Durante un periodo de dos años en los que jugó para el equipo infantil de Brimsdown Rovers F.C., y fue nombrado jugador sub 15 del año en 1990. El también acudió al la escuela Preparatoria de la Academia Bradenton, aunque firmó su aplicación para el Manchester United en su 14° cumpleaños, y posteriormente firmó para entrar en un programa de entrenamiento para jóvenes el 8 de julio de 1991. Ha jugado para el Manchester United, Preston North End Football Club, Real Madrid, AC Milán, Los Angeles Galaxy y el equipo nacional de Inglaterra en el que tiene el récord de partidos jugados. La carrera profesional de Beckham comenzó con el Manchester United, debutando en 1992 con 17 años en el primer equipo. Con el Manchester, Beckham ganó el título de la Premier League en seis ocasiones, la Copa FA dos veces, y la Liga de Campeones de la UEFA en 1999. Él dejó el Manchester United para fichar por el Real Madrid en 2003, donde permaneció durante cuatro temporadas, ganando la Liga española en su última temporada con el club. En enero de 2007, se anunció que Beckham podría abandonar el Real Madrid para irse al equipo de la Major League Soccer, Los Angeles Galaxy, firmando el 1 de julio de 2007 un contrato por cinco años. Mientras militó en Los Angeles Galaxy, estuvo cedido en dos ocasiones en Italia en el AC Milan en 2009 y 2010. El 20 de noviembre de 2011, se unió al selecto grupo de jugadores que han ganado tres títulos de liga en tres países diferentes, cuando Los Ángeles ganaron su tercera Copa MLS. Su último club fue el Paris Saint-Germain, de la Ligue 1 francesa. En el fútbol internacional, Beckham hizo su debut en Inglaterra el 1 de septiembre de 1996, a la edad de 21 años. Fue nombrado capitán el 15 de noviembre de 2000 hasta que en el Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2006, habiendo jugado 58 partidos. Él ganó su partido número 100 contra Francia el 26 de marzo de 2008, y se convirtió en el máximo jugador de todos los tiempos en jugar más partidos el 28 de marzo de 2009, cuando superó los 108 partidos totales de Bobby Moore. Con 115 apariciones en su carrera hasta la fecha, ha declarado que no tiene intención de retirarse del fútbol internacional. Tras perderse el Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2010 debido a una lesión, Beckham no ha jugado para Inglaterra desde el 14 de octubre de 2009. Tiene diez partidos menos que el arquero Peter Shilton (125 partidos) que es quién posee el récord de partidos. Beckham ha sido dos veces subcampeón del Jugador Mundial de la FIFA y en 2004 fue el futbolista con el salario más alto del mundo teniendo en cuenta las ofertas publicitarias. Beckham fue el primer futbolista británico en jugar 100 partidos de la Champions League. Él es el tercero en asistencias en la Premier League, con 152 asistencias en 265 partidos. Al unirse a la Major League Soccer en el 2007 se le dio el salario más alto a un jugador en la historia de la liga, cobrando 6,5 millones de dólares por año. En mayo de 2013 se retiró del fútbol profesional con el Paris Saint-Germain; en su último partido sería cambiado por Ezequiel Lavezzi y se retiró del campo llorando. Trayectoria 'Manchester United' Su debut en el primer equipo del Manchester United se produce en el año 1995, ya en ese entonces entrenado por Sir Alex Ferguson. Tras alternar partidos con el filial del Manchester, de las cuales conquistó la Copa FA Juvenil, desde ese mismo año se plantó en el primer equipo de los diablos rojos.thumb|304px Dotado de una técnica sobresaliente, desde ese año en adelante, ha sido pieza fundamental en la consecución de los títulos nacionales e internacionales, especialmente en la temporada 1998-1999, campaña donde Beckham, junto a jugadores de la talla de Peter Schmeichel, Phil y Gary Neville, Jaap Stam, Ryan Giggs, Paul Scholes, Roy Keane entre otros, logró el denominado trébol: la Liga inglesa, la Copa FA y la Champions League. Además logró la Copa Intercontinental y la liga en tres ocasiones más. Dentro de la misma competición, en la temporada 2002/03 (la cual ganó el cuadro del United), recibió un golpe con una bota de fútbol de parte de Sir Alex Ferguson, debido a una discusión entre ambos después de un partido ante el Arsenal. 'Real Madrid C.F.' En 2003 fichó por el Real Madrid por una cifra de 35 millones de euros. Antes de abandonar el Manchester United, su club había realizado negociaciones con el FC Barcelona, sin informar a David Beckham; el jugador sólo quería ir al Real Madrid y rechazó negociar con Joan Laporta. Fue el cuarto fichaje de los llamados "Galácticos" realizado por la directiva presidida por Florentino Pérez.thumb|215px Nada más llegar a Madrid ganó la Supercopa de España con el club merengue. Sin embargo, la campaña 2003-2004 terminó cuarto. Las dos siguientes temporadas acabó segundo, pero con una discreta participación del equipo en la campaña 2005/06, terminando a doce puntos del Barcelona. Con el retiro de Zinedine Zidane, la llegada de Fabio Capello al banquillo, y la llegada de jugadores como Fabio Cannavaro, Van Nistelrooy y Mahamadou Diarra para encarar la temporada 2006/07, Beckham pasó a segundo plano, y no fue considerado en los planes de Capello. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses de la campaña 06/07, fue pieza fundamental en la obtención de la liga. Su buen juego fue uno de factores decisivos para ganar el campeonato nacional, y acabar una sequía de cuatro años sin títulos. 'Los Angeles Galaxy' El 1 de julio de 2007, en medio de gran controversia, Beckham deja el Real Madrid y ficha por el equipo thumb|112pxestadounidense de Los Angeles Galaxy bajo la figura de jugador franquicia en la MLS. Se cree que esta decisión responde a fines más lucrativos que estrictamente deportivos, ya que Beckham sería consciente de su futuro declive físico y desearía exprimir al máximo su potencial publicitario en el mercado de los Estados Unidos. 'AC Milán' En 2008, vuelve a jugar con la selección inglesa, entrenada por Fabio Capello, desde ese momento se especula con su vuelta a Europa con el objetivo de prepararse para jugar el Mundial de 2010. El 22 de octubre se confirmó que jugaría hasta el final de temporada en el AC Milan cedido por los Galaxy. Marcó dos goles con el AC Milan y rendió a un nivel muy bueno demostrando que todavía podía jugar en la selección nacional de su país ya que no había vuelto a ser convocado a su selección. En julio de 2009, se reincorpora a la disciplina de Los Angeles Galaxy para terminar la temporada de la MLS, para después regresar a Europa en el mercado invernal europeo. El 2 de noviembre de 2009, se hace oficial su vuelta al AC Milan en calidad de cedido hasta final de thumb|139pxtemporada a partir de enero de 2010. El objetivo de esta nueva cesión es prepararse para jugar el Mundial de 2010. Esta temporada se enfrentó en octavos de final de la Liga de Campeones contra el Manchester United, volviéndo a Old Trafford, donde el Milan perdió por 4-0, partido que Beckham calificó de «emocionante pero a la vez triste». El domingo 14 de marzo de 2010 David Beckham sufre una rotura del tendón de Aquiles, en una jugada en la que se encontraba solo en el centro del campo. Debido a esta lesión no pudo disputar el Mundial de Sudáfrica 2010. 'Paris Saint-Germain' Tras finalizar su contrato con Los Ángeles Galaxy, el miércoles 31 de enero de 2013 se hace oficial su fichaje por el Paris Saint-Germain. El contrato le vincula al equipo hasta final de la temporada 2012/13 y su sueldo será el mínimo, 2200 euros al mes tras no poder jugar gratis y destinar su salario a fines caritativos.thumb Hizo su debut en equipo Parisino el 24 de febrero en un partido válido por la fecha 26 de la Ligue 1 contra el Olympique Marsella. Entró en el minuto '75 sustituyendo a Javier Pastore. El 2 de abril de 2013 es titular en la ida de los cuartos de la Liga de Campeones en el Parque de los Príncipes. El 16 de mayo de 2013 anuncia su retirada del fútbol profesional al finalizar la presente temporada. Selección Nacional En 1998 la Selección de fútbol de Inglaterra se clasificó para la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de Francia 1998. Marcó un gol de tiro libre contra Colombia en primera fase. En segunda ronda fue expulsado por cometer una falta sobre el jugador argentino Diego Simeone. Inglaterra fue eliminada del Mundial en los penaltis contra Argentina y no tardaron en llegar las críticas a Beckham, donde se pedía que abandonara la selección. Sin embargo, jugó la Eurocopa 2000 como capitán del seleccionado inglés y las eliminatorias rumbo al Mundial que se jugó en Corea del Sur y Japón 2002. En aquellas eliminatorias, se dio un momento crucial en la carrera del inglés cuando marcó de tiro libre, en el mítico Old Trafford, un gol ante Grecia que le dio a su selección la clasificación directa al mundial de Corea-Japón de 2002. En el Mundial volvió a encontrarse con Argentina, a la que le marcó un gol de penalti en el segundo partido del grupo que compartían, tomándose revancha de la eliminación del mundial anterior. La selección inglesa quedó fuera del mundial en cuartos de final, al caer derrotada 2-1 contra Brasil gracias a un gol de libre directo de Ronaldinho en la reanudación. Brasil sería a la postre el futuro campeón del torneo. Beckham jugó todos los partidos de la Eurocopa 2004 en Portugal. En cuartos de final, Inglaterra enfrentó a la selección local. El encuentro se decidió por penaltis, que quedarán marcados para la historia no solo porque Ricardo Pereira, portero portugués, paró sin guantes, sino porque Beckham elevó su tiro por encima del larguero y su equipo perdió por 5-6, siendo eliminado del torneo. En la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2006, con 31 años de edad, disputa los cinco partidos de Inglaterra como capitán. Anotó un gol de tiro libre contra Ecuador en los octavos de final, llegando así hasta los cuartos de final donde perdió contra Portugal en la tanda de penaltis de nuevo. En este partido Beckham debe dejar el encuentro al minuto 50 debido a una gastroenteritis. Tras la eliminación de su selección en el Mundial de Alemania 2006, renunció a la capitanía de la misma y fue defenestrado por Steve McClaren. Le volvió a convocar para los partidos determinantes de la clasificación para la Eurocopa 2008. Inglaterra no consiguió la clasificación y McClaren fue sustituido por Fabio Capello, quien en su primera convocatoria no contó con David Beckham por no haber jugado un solo partido durante el periodo enero-febrero. Categoría:Jugadores del AC Milan Categoría:Jugadores de Inglaterra Categoría:Jugadores del Real Madrid Categoría:Jugadores del Manchester United Categoría:Jugadores del Preston North End